Tus camisas Yoh
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Un dìa faltaba para que Yoh emprenda su viaje a los EEUU para convertirse en el Shaman King y Anna decide comprarle unas remeras para que lleve.. còmo se lo tomarà Yoh? ( les doy una pista? No como lo cree Anna) Lean y Reviews Por favor! One-Shot YxA


******_Tus camisas Yoh_**

"_Un día falta para que te vayas de mi lado"_ –pensó la Itako mientras, sin éxito, trataba de prestar atención a la clase, pero lo único que hacía era ver como su prometido se dormía por la aburrida voz del profesor y…. pensar-

Las clases había terminado y Anna ya tenía sus cosas preparadas para irse y se acercó a Yoh

\- Anna: Ya me voy a casa! –dijo en un tono neutral y sin mirar a su prometido que terminaba de guardar sus carpetas-

\- Yoh: eh… –saliendo de sus pensamientos, pero también bastante serio contestó- si Anna yo iré a ver a Horo Horo y a los demás

\- Anna: está bien! –respondió mientras salía del salón-

Manta escuchó la conversación y bajando de un salto de su pupitre miró al castaño y salieron. Mientras caminaban el enano estaba muy extrañado por la actitud de sus dos amigos," _por qué tanta frialdad, habrán peleado por algo?" _pensó y luego de unos minutos de silencios se decidió a preguntar:

Manta: oye! –Rompiendo el silencio-

Yoh: Si? –preguntó-

Manta: Acaso pasó algo entre uds dos? –Preguntó el pequeño-

Yoh: por qué lo dices –mientras seguí andando con su portafolio sobre el hombro-

Manta: puesss –tratando de buscar la palabras correctas- puedo darme una idea, ella y vos estaban actuando de una manera distinta a la de siempre – atinó un poco preocupado-

Yoh: en cerio? –Preguntó un tanto sorprendido- pues.. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros –contestó y siguió su camino, bajo la mirada de su enano amigo-

Anna ya estaba cerca de la pensión, pero en vez de continuar su camino para allí se desvió en una tienda que estaba a la vuelta de la pensión, en donde había visto unas lindas remeras cerradas para que Yoh se lleve a su viaje, en EEUU era una época muy fría para que se vaya con esas camisas todas veraniegas y como él no se dignaba en prenderse los botones, no iba a permitir que muera de frío o sí? Aparte, se detuvo un momento al frente de la tienda," _quién sabe si no hay mujeres con todas las hormonas a flor de piel que se le tiren encima a Yoh?_ "pensó pero, claro nunca iba a decir ese pensamiento, y se excusaría con otra cosa si su prometido le preguntaba. De una u otra manera ya había entrado y estaba pagando las remeras, así que para arrepentirse era tarde, aparte…. Por qué debería arrepentirse no?

Una hora había pasado desde que Anna había vuelto de sus compras y se encontraba preparando la valija de Yoh, hasta que escuchó la dulce y hermosa voz de su prometido y agarró el nuevo traje que le estaba haciendo y antes que él pudiera entrar se lo empezó a medir. En eso llega Tamao

\- Tamao: Bienvenido a casa… -pero se sorprendió viendo como Anna le media el traje al sorprendido Shaman- si tiene hambre la cena está servida –dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Yoh: si, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un cerdo –dijo en respuesta pero fue callado por la Itako-

\- Anna: No te muevas –le regañó la rubia, quedando inmóvil ante la orden-

\- Yoh: usaré el anterior, no es necesario que me hagas uno nuevo Anna –trato de calmar el castaño-

\- Anna: No puedo permitir eso –le cortó la Itako- como esposa no puedo permitir que el futuro Shaman King haga el ridículo con su vestimenta –terminó por decir ante la sorprendida mirada del Shaman-

\- Yoh: Anna –dijo mientras dibujaba una cálida sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Anna: Ahora –dándose la vuelta, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo por la sonrisa del Shaman- ve y cámbiate, la comida está lista! –y se fue-

\- Yoh: espera –la detuvo- saldré un rato con Manta, así lo despido mejo –sonrió-

\- Anna: -ante esto la rubia sólo pudo soltarse del agarre del Shaman, y con mucho dolor oculto por su fría cara respondió- regresa temprano –y se fue-

Por qué dolor?, pues quería pasar el día con él, pero bueno, Manta es su primer amigo humano, así que está bien, o por lo menos esa era la respuesta que siempre daba para excusar su dolor y celos por que el Cataño siempre prefería Manta antes que a ella, pero si él era feliz está bien no?. Pero y su felicidad? No se daba cuenta que ella también lo iba a extrañar tanto o más que el enano cabezón? "_creo que no le importo"_ soltò en un susurro mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos

Yoh entró a su cuarto y se encontró con su equipaje ya armado y sonrió, sabía que ese gesto fue hecho por una sola persona.. Si Ann, SU Annita, la que siempre estaba con él y la que a partir de mañana no la vería hasta después de un largo tiempo, y acercándose a la valija sólo pudo sonreír y pensar, "_Annita como te voy a extrañar". _Abrió la maleta y se sorprendió de ver remeras nuevas, desde cuándo tenía esas remeras? Anna se las habrá comprado?,, pero Cuándo? Ante estos interrogantes Yoh abrió la puerta y llamó a Anna.

\- Yoh: Anna! –gritó-

\- Anna: qué pasa? –preguntó un tanto frustrada porque se había pinchado el dedo con la aguja-

\- Yoh: puedes subir un momento? –preguntó-

\- Anna: ya voy! –atinó a decir la Itako-

Anna había subido y entró al cuarto del Shaman, él, que la había esperando en la puerta, entró de igual manera y cerró su cuarto ante la sorpresiva y atenta mirada de su prometida.

\- Anna: y qué quieres? –preguntó un tanto molesta porque desde que había subido Yoh no había dicho nada, no la iba a hacer subir para nada no?-

\- Yoh: ah sí! –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- vos compraste la camisas nuevas? –preguntó directamente el castaño-

\- Anna: - se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó, cómo no?, si ella no solía demostrar ese tipo de gestos y tampoco que él se lo pregunte tan directamente- pues, sí qué no puedo? –volviendo a su fría cara-

\- Yoh: y se puede saber por qué? –preguntó un tanto inocente-

\- Anna: cómo que por qué? –se fastidió la Itako, encima que le compraba ropa nueva él se quejaba-

\- Yoh: es que ya tengo mucha ropa Annita jijiji –rió nerviosamente-

\- Anna: si, pero primero es toda de verano, salvo tu saco naranja: como esposa no voy a permitir que mueras de frío y encima está toda vieja y como ya te dije el futuro Shaman King no puede dar pena con su vestimenta –dijo en tono frío, pero Yoh no le creyó tales excusas-

\- Yoh: estás segura que no es por otra cosa Annita? –dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba a ella-

\- Anna: a qué te refieres? –preguntó fríamente, pero sorprendida por la pregunta-

\- Yoh: no será por qué tal vez hayan muchas chicas que puedan verme? –dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia la Itako-

Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta del Shaman, nunca creyó que él fuese tan atrevido para hacer ese tipo de preguntas y también porque no sabía que la conocía tan bien. Así que, por inercia fue retrocediendo mientras veía cómo su prometido avanzaba hacia ella, hasta chocar con la maldita pared y ver cómo Yoh la acorralaba entre ella y él.

\- Yoh: contéstame! –dijo a pocos centímetros de ella-

\- Anna: no es por eso –se atrevió a mentir la Itako-

\- Yoh: mientes! –le cortó, haciendo que se sonrojara- y a ese hermoso sonrojo lo voy tomar como un sí –dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica para que lo viese y rozó sus labios con los de él- y sabes qué? –dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella- yo tampoco quiero que te pongas ese vestidito mientras yo no estoy –dijo por fin-

\- Anna: cómo? –preguntó ante el sorprendente comentario de su prometido-

\- Yoh: eso! Que te prohíbo ponerte ese vestido, mientras yo no estoy –dijo mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano por el vestido de la chica-

\- Anna: pero Yoh… -se sorprendió, pero al nota que lo del castaño era una orden, su orgullo volvió, nadie la mandaba- y por qué no puedo ponérmelo, yo hago lo que quier… -pero Yoh la interrumpió con un beso más salvaje que el anterior-

\- Yoh: porque ese vestido muestra partes de vos que sólo yo puedo ver –dijo alejándose de ella y más seguro que nunca-

\- Anna: Yoh! –agitada por el beso- que tonto que sos! –sonrojada, por la confesión- si con el único hombre que voy a estar es con Manta, es más nadie se me va a acercar porque les doy miedo –tratando de calmar al Shaman-

\- Yoh: no me importa Anna!, en esta situación desconfío hasta de Manta!, aunque no se note él también te mira, pero no se sobre pasa porque es mi amigo y sabe que yo me doy cuenta, asique así quedamos, yo me pongo las remeras que me compraste y vos no usas ese vestido entendido? –preguntó-

\- Anna: está bien! –respondió resignada, sabía que no iba a poder contra él, y menos sabiendo que no confiaba ni en su propio amigo, pero se alegró, sus dudas se había desvanecido, él realmente se preocupaba por ella, a tal punto de no querer verla ni con Manta- ve a tomar el baño Yoh! Manta te espera –dijo ocultando su sonrojo y su casi invisible sonrisa-

\- Yoh: Es verdad! –separándose de la Itako- pero primero me falta una cosita –dijo y la volvió a besar- Te Amo Anna! Te voy a extrañar mucho!

\- Anna: Yoh! –sorprendida por la irreconocible actitud del Shaman, y con un leve sonrojo contestó- Yo también Te amo y te voy a extrañar mucho Yoh! –y lo abrazó-


End file.
